Crimson
by raspberryjukebox
Summary: Three years after Voldemort is vanquished, and life is absolutely perfect for hero Hermione Granger. Or so it seems. Enter the secret war between the Knights of Bellerophon and the Knights of Walpurgis, the abusive Ronald Weasley, and the reason that Hermione can stay strong- Draco Malfoy. Forbidden love meets unshakeable wills. Crimson blood will flow. DARK. AU. EWE?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here's a nice little story for ya. Inspired by Lana Del Rey's 'Cola'. If you've never heard it before, I BEG you to listen to it. It's the sexiest song I've ever heard, besides When The Levee Breaks by Led Zeppelin. Mm._

_**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing of Harry Potter except for my boundless love and devotion to it._

_**WARNINGS**: Implicit sexual situations, implicit sexual abuse, infidelity, domestic abuse, angst, a determined Draco, a desperate Hermione, a very OOC Ron. Love, blood, passion, desperation, manipulation, hate, sweat, fear, and swearing. Darkly beautiful, or not beautiful at all._

_A happy ending?_

_We'll see._

* * *

__.__

_Come on, baby, let's ride  
__We can escape to the great sunshine.  
__I know your wife, and she wouldn't mind  
__We made it out to the other side  
__Come on, come on  
__Come on, come on  
__Come on, baby._

_._

**December 27, 2001**

At twenty years of age, Hermione Granger was the youngest witch ever to achieve the position of Junior Undersecretary to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was living with her fiancé Ron Weasley, her fellow war hero, and featured in the _Daily Prophet_ often. _Witch Weekly_ had named her Witch of the Year for the past two years, and she had earned an Order of Merlin; First Class, at seventeen.

She was world famous, a hero and celebrity, but beyond that had lifted dozens of laws oppressing house elves, centaurs, and giants. Hermione was currently holding rallies for house elf liberation and speaking to house elves on why they should feel like they deserve freedom. She was changing the status quo, earning boundless respect, and was even getting married in four short days. It was to be the last great wedding of the year, and witches and wizards had been tripping over themselves to score an invitation. There was a guest list of five hundred, a reception catered by Patil Weddings, and a honeymoon in Paris.

She was living a dream.

A _nightmare_.

Hermione hated the press, hated the vicious paparazzi that hounded her on street corners. She hated that her wedding was to be publicized, and filled with hundreds of people she didn't know, so that her to-be husband could prove their bond to as many souls as possible. Paris was the most clichéd honeymoon spot ever. And her fiancé wasn't the darling prince everyone thought him to be.

He was still in their bed, snoring deeply, red hair tousled. Ron's chest was bare, and the garish orange duvet was wrapped around his lower body. Hermione snorted with derision. He still fucking loved the Chudley Cannons. He turned over suddenly, his hand flopping onto her empty pillow, and his fingers clenched into a hard fist.

Hermione turned away from Ron, facing her antique dressing table mirror again. Her face was glowing softly in the room's candlelight, massive curls an umber halo around her heart shaped face. Her eyes were fringed with bristly, doll-like lashes, and were a clear chocolate brown. They were blank as she dipped her finger into the jar of healing potion on the table and gently swept it over the reddish-purple bruise along her cheekbone, and then rubbed a good dollop into her split lip. The clot of dried blood that had collected slowly flaked away.

Her fingers flitted down her neck to brush over the large purple bite mark marring the smooth column. Hermione didn't even wince at the burning sting the action produced, just covered it in more potion. She was used to this kind of pain.

Down, down, down her body the potion went. Hermione had no need to remove articles of clothing- her fiancé had done that for her. In her haze, she smoothed the cool paste over her wounds and sighed with relief when they were healed.

Finally, Hermione set down the jar. She rose and walked over to the dresser, withdrawing her silk dressing gown and pulling it onto her weakened body. But it was only her body that was weak. Hermione Granger suffered what she did, not out of submission to Ronald Weasley, but for the protection of another. Her mind was strong, strong enough to focus on the very good reason she was screaming under heavy blows from her deranged fiancé.

It was all for him. And, she supposed, by association, the Knights of Bellerophon.

Walking over to the bed, Hermione slipped back under the ugly covers and stared at the man across from her. The misleadingly innocent youth in his features was ruined slightly by the trail of dried blood on his chin, from where Ron had bit her. His eyes flickered open, cool, cruel blue. Ron grasped Hermione's shoulder and waist and pulled her to him roughly, rolling her under him as he did so. She didn't fight back, but steeled herself for what might come.

"You know why I hurt you." Ron bit out, nose skimming over her neck where his bite had been.

Hermione nodded stiffly, fists clenched at her sides. _Stay calm, don't rise, do not let this all have happened in vain_.

"One word," he whispered, eyes piercing her's now. "One fucking word about you two gets out, and I'll kill him. You know that, don't you? I'll rip his fucking head off."

Hermione raised her arms off of the bed now, smoothing them over his back. "Yes, Ron, I know. I know. I swear, it will never get out. It's only you I love now. Haven't I proved it? We're getting _married_ in a few days." Her voice was gentle, warm, and very convincing. Yes, she knew why the bloody bastard beat her. To punish her for ruining his dream, his dream that she had never agreed to be included in.

Ron skimmed on hand up to her throat, squeezing lightly. Just to let her know what he was capable of, she was sure. "We are. And you'd better act like the perfectly happy little bride to be when we're out. I don't want there to be any doubt that you love _me_."

"Ron, honey, there wouldn't be anyways. No one knows about what happened with me and-"

"_Don't say his name_!" Ron snarled. He squeezed Hermione's throat harder now, and she choked. But held firm in her mind. Think of him, think of him.

"Of course not," Hermione gasped out, "Never again. Please-"

He released her, and she drew a deep breath.

"Ron. Please, let's just get some sleep." Hermione pleaded, giving him a doe-eyed look of total devotion. She didn't know how fully he fell for it, but Ron rolled off of her and tucked her into his body, the big spoon to her little one.

"You're mine, Hermione. _Mine_." He whispered into her hair, and she nodded. But Hermione had a smirk on her face, that Ron couldn't see, as she thought of the man she truly belonged to.

"Yes, I am yours."

_I am yours... Draco_.

.

* * *

_._

_Oh, god, I am so excited. This chapter was the shortest chapter in the whole story- the rest will have much more to them. I just wanted that to set up the story nicely! Do you think it did?_

_Fair warning- this will be dark. It already is. Ron is very OOC here. To be clear, I ADORE Ronald Weasley, I occasionally ship Romione, but for the purpose of this fic he's gonna be a twisted bastard. _

_Next chapter, we're going back a few months, and the story will lead up to this day and the wedding. Just look for the dates if you get confused. The Knights of Bellerophon will be explained, as will their enemy..._

_And Draco. Hm, I wonder what happened with him and Hermione? Read on.._

_I hope you enjoyed and will come back for more! Thanks for reading, and drop a review!_

_Cheers,_

_Raspberryjukebox_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the story faves and follows, and special thanks to all of my lovely, lovely reviewers, I appreciate it so much! This chapter, we're going back a few months. I'm sorry this took so long to get out to you all. I've been dealing with some personal issues lately.

Song inspiration is Bel Air, by Lana Del Rey. Enjoy, read and review!

WARNING: We see more possessive Ron this chapter. Expect that for pretty much every one. And, as always, lots of shits and fucks! Yay!

DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Harry Potter. Fuck my life.

* * *

_._

_Roses, Bel Air, take me there,_  
_I've been waiting to meet you._  
_Palm trees in the light,_  
_I can sleep late at night._  
_Darling, I'm waiting to greet you,_  
_Come to me, baby._

_._

**May 2, 2001**

"May 2nd is always a bittersweet day for me. We lost many valued souls on that day, friends, family- all of us. But we also ended, for _good_, years of tyranny and fear. I'm still not over the shock of it, to be honest."

Everyone tittered adoringly at Harry's sheepish smile, even as they shifted on the white, wooden fold out chairs and fanned their faces with bulletins. It was an unusually hot May day, and sitting for the next two hours in the glaring sun wouldn't be the most comfortable Victory Day Celebration they'd ever had. But then, they'd only had two, and just one of those was official.

There was a nice big crowd that day, gathered by Hogwarts' lake. Harry was just in front of it, standing near the beech tree they always sat under during the summer. Hermione smiled a bit at that. Ron and her were sitting in the front row, side by side. His right arm was over her shoulder, his left hand holding hers. Hermione was sure they looked quite in love. But the people around them couldn't see that his knuckles were white and fingers were biting into her flesh. Always reminding me her who she belonged to.

Hermione tuned Harry out a bit and looked around for any familiar faces in the crowd. Luna and Neville were sitting next to each other a few rows back. She looked quite lovely in her white summer robes with lace overlay, the new wedding ring on her finger glittering in the sun. Hermione especially loved her newly lavender hair. It was so quirky and sweet, with just a hint of edge. Just right for Luna.

Up and down the packed aisles, she spied people she knew. Dean and Seamus, still inseparable, were standing along the side. The Patil twins and their French boyfriends were lined up quite nicely. Hermione had heard they recently opened a wedding business. Professor McGonagall was sitting stoically next to Professor Sprout, who had a broad smile spread across her friendly face. Ministry officials, coworkers, people with important faces who probably did important things. Sighing inaudibly, Hermione stretched her gaze to the Forbidden Forest, wishing she could run through the trees freely. And that's when she saw it. The cap of white-blond hair, positioned a little apart from everyone else, shining in the sun.

Hermione snapped her head back around to face Harry, flushing red. She recognized that color, that texture. Hermione knew everything there was to know about that hair, the difference in the shade when it was in the sun or the dark, the way it felt to run her fingers through it. The softness of it.

There was a burning in her stomach now, a desperate anticipation. She needed to get out of there, to clear her mind a bit. Putting her head on Ron's shoulder, Hermione whispered in his ear, "Ron, honey, I need to go to the loo. I'll be right back, alright?"

He gave her a tight smile and slowly released his hold on her shoulder and hand. "Be good, Hermione," Ron sing-songed quietly, and she nodded. Standing, Hermione eased her way down the row of people and walked swiftly up the aisle. Everyone was applauding, so Harry must have been done with his speech. Now the Minister would be up, then Ronald, and then Hermione. She needed to hurry.

Finally, Hermione left the crowd behind her. She was in the trees, concealed, and she started to run. No target destination, no thought in her mind other than her trying to brutally suppress her need to see _him_.

She ended up at Hagrid's hut, empty due to him being at the ceremony, and sat down on the front step. Hermione dropped her head into her lap, breathing heavily, and squeezed her eyes shut. "C'mon, Granger, you're stronger than this. Don't fuck it up," she murmured to herself.

"Don't fuck what up, Hermione?"

Bloody shit. Hermione hadn't heard him follow her, and now they were there... All alone.

She fought with herself and didn't look up. The effort was physically painful. "Everything we've worked for, Draco."

Hermione heard him take a step forward in her direction.

Whispering, she went on. "I mean, me and Ron's relationship isn't all that peachy, but no one seems to notice. I don't want what I go through to be in vain. The Knights need this connection, Draco, and Ron will break it- and _me_- if he sees us. So I think it would be best if you left."

Another step. "What you 'go through', Hermione?" His voice was subdued, but she could hear the anger underneath. "What exactly do you _go through_?"

And now Hermione looked up, up into his face. Those storm-cloud gray eyes knocked her off guard, as they always had, but she still managed to bite it out. "Oh, like you can't guess, Draco. I thought the Knights were tracking our purchases. Does my constant buying of Healing Potion not raise any red flags?"

Draco's face flushed red, and he took the final step forward that led him to stand over Hermione. She stared up at him, keeping her stoic front, but Hermione was inwardly drinking him in. It had been so long since they'd had any kind of contact, a whole year since she'd seen him face-to-face. He still had his beautiful, unlined pale skin, like sunlit marble, and that lock of platinum hair that spilled onto his forehead. Draco's eyes, however, were shielded and cool. They'd never been that before.

_Soft eyes, like gray clouds, twinkling as Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and lifted her off the tile, running for the huge pool-like tub in the Prefect's bathroom. Her shrieks of laughter melded with his roar of victory as he leaped into the air, hugging his witch securely to his chest, and the pair broke the surface of the water. Down, down they sank, multicolored bubbles rising around them. They stayed in their own amazing underwater world for as long as they could before surfacing, laughter bouncing off the walls._

_"Rascal," Hermione accused with a grin._

_"Swot," Draco shot back, snaking his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her to him to steal a kiss. _

But Hermione brushed off the memory, feeling off-balance. Reaching out his hand, Draco grasped Hermione's wrist, brow furrowed. He gently raised her arm and inspected it, looking for discoloration caused by bruising. Hermione stared at him as he did it, unashamed. His gray eyes flickered up to hers, uncertain, before he raised his wand.

"_Finite_."

The glamour Hermione had put on her skin broke, and purple blotches came into view. Draco gasped, gripping her tighter for a second before running his hand up her arm, covering a bruise on her bicep.

"I ran out of Healing Potion." Hermione stated flatly. She was scared of what he would do now. It wasn't his fault she in this situation, but she could see why Draco would put blame on himself. She'd only joined the Knights of Bellerophon because of him.

When Draco looked into her eyes next, Hermione saw that the shield was shattered. Pain and helpless rage were present in those ashy irises, and the corners of his mouth turned down. Hand still on her arm, Draco suddenly pulled Hermione off the step and into his embrace in one fluid motion. She gave in without a fight and gripped him back just as hard, arms tight around his back and his shoulder, her head pressed to his chest. Draco's body was familiar and comforting, and Hermione knew she shouldn't be pressed up against it.

She couldn't care less.

"Hermione-" Draco started, voice breaking. "We have to get you out. He can't... You need to be safe... _I_ can't-"

"Shh, Draco. It's ok."

"No, it bloody well isn't. He's fucking _beating_ you! This wasn't part of your mission, baby. You need out. I'm calling an emergency meeting with the Knights. It's been far too long since you've been present at one, anyways." Draco leaned back a bit and raised his hand from Hermione's waist to brush her curls out of her eyes, along with the few tears that had escaped. Her mouth pursed and turned down involuntarily, as Hermione tried to stop her tears from falling.

"I can't, Draco. Ron and I are going out to dinner with Harry and the Minister. And after that-"

"After that, I'm Apparating to your front gate to take you to the meeting-"

"But I won't be able to get away from Ron!" Hermione's voice rose in anger and desperation. She wanted, needed to be with Draco. To meet with the other Knights. But she couldn't see how she could escape from under Ron's domineering thumb.

"Oh," she murmured, looking down and deep in thought, interrupting what Draco was about to say. "No. I will. It should be quite simple, actually." A bottle of wine, a heavy Sleeping Draught mixed in. She raised her gaze back to Draco's, new resolve forming in her heart.

"Are you sure?" He asked, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"Positive," Hermione whispered back. "C'mon. I have to get back." She stepped away from Draco with great reluctance, turning around, and ran her hands over her face, thankful that she rarely wore much makeup. With a quick beauty charm, her hair was back in place and tear stains gone.

Hermione felt Draco's breath on her ear, followed by the warm presence of his body behind hers. "I'll be waiting for you, Hermione. Don't be afraid. We're going to work this out. I swear to you."

Hermione let herself lean back into the man behind her, gathering strength, and felt a tiny bubble of hope well up inside of her.

"You swear, huh? Swear to do what, exactly?"

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

That wasn't Draco's voice.

* * *

_Heheh. I know, I'm kinda evil._

_OK, I lied in my author's note last chapter. I didn't mean to, I swear. But background on the Knights will be NEXT CHAPTER NOW. And we'll find out just why Ron is so very. Very. Posessive/Evil/OOC/Not the kind of Ronnikins I usually love._

_Sorry for the cliffy. Kinda. ;)_

_('Bloody shit' happened because of AVPS, when Seamus yells it. I just love that so very much.)_

_Oh, and I have a Tumblr and post about updates and things quite a bit, so if you're interested, pop on over and follow me! :) Special thanks to _the-fey-will-kill-the-bitches_ and _nottonksandlupinyoubitch_ for the awesomeness that is you knowing about/being excited about my fics! It made me so happy!_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Next chappy will be up much sooner than this one was!_

_Cheers,_

_Raspberryjukebox_


End file.
